


All Of You

by prettyvillain



Series: Kinktober 2020 Requests [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Married Couple, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvillain/pseuds/prettyvillain
Summary: “Will you promise to tell me when it feels too much?” Her concern sparkles within her eyes but her red lips are still curved in a beautiful smile.Claude counts his blessings as he spends another night underneath his beautiful wife. What a shame he's a little too...tied up to touch her.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Claude von Riegan
Series: Kinktober 2020 Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952359
Kudos: 14





	All Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arnault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnault/gifts).



Around the chamber dances the flames of a thousand little candles, each small light swaying to and fro as the autumnal breeze breathes through the velvet curtains. The air may be on the colder side beyond the stone of the building and in the rose gardens of the courtyard, but _inside_ the bodies are warm and comforting. 

Flesh to flesh, lips to skin, Claude and his bride keep themselves hot during these chilly months. 

“ **Tighter**.” Claude commands still able to wiggle some room around his hands in the silk knots above his head. Glad is he for such a stable bed frame, with the loops and ties of the ropes and sashes easy to slip around the decorative display. As instructed, Dorothea grips the bows and pulls. 

“Does it hurt?” She asks, genuinely careful with how she forces the knot flush against his skin. 

“Not at all.” 

“Will you promise to tell me when it feels too much?” Her concern sparkles within her eyes but her red lips are still curved in a beautiful smile.

“Of course.” Claude grins up at her and attempts to wiggle his fists like before but this time to little avail. She’s secured him tight to their large bed, his arms lifted skyward and pressed together as if he means to pray. The only goddess on his mind tonight however is the one straddling his hips, the silk hem of her chemise resting against his thighs. 

He lies entirely naked against their sheets of rich cotton and elegant gold designs with his head resting upon a plush pillow, their accumulation of blankets and sheets kicked down to his feet. By contrast, Dorothea is still half-dressed; breasts of pale moonlight framed by the crimson lace trim of her lingerie’s cup. It clings to her body, sheer against the candlelight, allowing him to run his eyes along the vague silhouette of her curves.

“This sight is enough to remind me how lucky a man I am.” His words are teased with a smile, but he means every word. Each and every time he finds himself beneath her, he’s not at all ungrateful for it. To be caught between her strong elegant thighs and gazing up into her face framed by tumbling brown locks. 

“Yes.” She giggles, her fingers pressing to her lips delicately. “I’d say you are _quite_ fortunate.” It’s a little game they play, this idea that this is always their second or third night together, that they are not husband and wife and that this isn’t a routine affair. Where every gasp and touch feels new and special. She _deserves_ to feel so cherished, Claude muses as he observes her sway in the dim light.

Dorothea leans down and behind the curtains which fall either side of her face, their faces touch and their lips meet for a kiss. Smiling all the way through until Dorothea moves her hips to grind within his lap. “ _Mhm…_ ” Her husband hums as his cock meets with the warmth between her legs, of her soft and smooth skin and the wetness of her lips. 

“ _Don’t_ tease, please…” He knows his soft pleas will spur her forward, a charm she has always been unable to resist. Their eyes meet and Dorothea’s lips cannot help but jerk into her usual beautiful smile. It’s enough to break hearts and fall in love with her all over again. 

“I won’t, I swear.” Dorothea presses a kiss to his cheek and continues grinding against him, still pressing down gently against his throbbing cock with her growing wetness. His length slides against her and she bites her lip in anticipation for him slipping inside of her soon. Just the thought of it sends shivers rippling down her curved spine before tingling down within the depths of her. 

But she doesn’t want to keep him waiting just as much as she doesn’t wish to deny _herself_ that familiar pleasure. She sits back upright and the straps of her lingerie fall from her shoulders, the cups of the bra sloping to reveal the soft pink of her nipples. Fingers curl around Claude’s cock and she sits up to guide him inside of her, bringing him to her entrance and seating herself upon him. 

“ _Ooh…_ mm.” A moan parts her lips as she moves slowly down and settles herself within his lap. The way he fills her, stretches her walls with his thickness is enough to drive her crazy each and every time. Even before he’s fully inside, he feels so big within her. Her body seems to pulse with every slight movement she makes and already sweet gasps tumble from her through no control of her own. 

He wishes he could press his fingers to her hips to guide her himself as she begins to move along his cock, but all Claude can do is wrestle against the ties keeping his arms up high. “You swore you wouldn’t tease— _ah_ …” He hisses through his teeth as she moves oh so slowly. Cruelly slow as his whole body begs for her to go faster.

“What was that?” She can’t help but laugh gently, keeping her slow and patient pace. She knows only too well what he wants but she’s making the most of this ride whether he wants it slow or not. To feel every inch of him rising inside before she pulls her hips up and drags herself off of him.

“ **Please** , Doro…” 

She is not immune to how sweetly he begs however. Or how handsome his face looks when his forehead beads with impatient sweat, his dark haired chest rising with heavy breaths and his hips jerking to try and fuck more of himself inside of her. And those eyes, _oh_ , she cannot help losing herself in those…

“ _Patience_ , my love.” She reminds him as she gives him a slice of what he desires. A faster rise and fall of her hips as she sways into a steady rhythm of sinking down along his cock. Her breasts begin to bounce sweetly as she moves and Claude’s eyes flicker between the dancing of her nipples and the half-lid gaze with which she looks down upon him with. Looking to the heavens where her dark lashes sweep across her eyes of jade green. 

That pretty lace falls further from her chest and hangs from her hips now, barely covering anything at all save for her crotch. Every scar, every beauty spot exposes themselves within the light the candles throw upon her and she looks alight with golden hues. Pale skin almost reflecting that burning fire littered about their room. “Beautiful…” Claude exhales, earning a soft smile from his wife above. 

“Ah, _ah…oh…_ ” Her lips part into a crimson o-shape as she rises and falls quicker. With every soft bounce of her hips, the bed shivers and her hair begins to tumble across her chest. That intense sensation of her inner walls clenching so desperately around him spurs her onward, sees her pick up her pace until she’s riding Claude with a much faster and wilder motion.

Head tilting back, she brings up her fingers to cup her breasts and tease along the hardened rosebuds nipples. Claude tries to buck up into her, does his best to chase that delicious pleasure which always comes from her pussy gripping him this tightly, wanting nothing more than to keep feeling that warmth around him.

“ _Ngh_ … you’re tight.” Any sounds that spill in between Claude’s moans are breathy and barely words at all, more like whispers into the warm air of the room and vibrations from the depths of his throat. “So good… _just_ like that…” 

Dorothea giggles as she continues riding down against his crotch, keeping Claude inside as her wetness spills between her legs and soaks him. He slides in so easily now, even with her pussy clenching tensely, and she’s close, so close, so can feel herself riding fast towards that first mountain of pleasure.

“Claude— _oh_ , Claude—” His name is a squeal from her lips as she presses her hands down to his chest and cums around his cock. Joy ripples through her and that heat within her seems to explode. Tightness, beautiful and addictive tightness, follows as her pussy walls cling desperately to her husband’s cock. “A- _ah_! Yes!”

“ _Fuck…_ ” Still unable to move, Claude tries to buck up into her as best he can as he feels himself cumming too, Dorothea’s pussy dragging that pleasure out of him as he whines and spills release inside of her. Filling her deeply, his cock spurts with cum and he thrusts weakly up into her tightening hole.

She doesn’t stop moving, not entirely. She still grinds her hips as she feels Claude’s cock throb inside of her and begin leaking out that warm release. Milking him with her pussy, the pair of lovers claim one another in the heat of this desperate but loving moment of passion. 

Claude blinks through the daze his orgasm leaves him in, limbs hanging loose within his restraints as Dorothea drags her hands free from him to brush against her still-sensitive body. How her beautiful fingertips rub lightly across her breasts, before they dip low beneath what little fabric remains dressing her to strum against soaking skin. 

She laughs. “Maybe I should keep you like this for a while, hm?” She tilts her head playfully and the curls fall across one shoulder. Her eyes feign a seductive innocence which makes Claude’s heart pound against his chest, but the curve of her knowing smirk blooms one of his own across his face.

“I’ve thought of a better place for you to take your seat.” 

“Oh?” She asks, not wanting to pull off of his cock unless he’s got a much better proposition for her. “And where would that be?”

“ _Up here_.” He winks, before jerking upwards with his chin, a gesture to his face. 

The pair of them laugh, Dorothea coyly half-hiding hers behind her fingers yet again before she begins to move. She slides from his cock and his release dribbles from her stretched opening. “Mm…” She hums, her knees coming to sit either side of his pillow with her husband’s face between the warmth of her legs.

“I spoil you.” Her words dance within her smile as she lowers herself down. Claude somewhat regrets not asking to be untied first if only so he could push his fingers inside of her as he begins rolling his tongue against her clit. 

And yet, he’s _still_ never felt so lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and of course thank you for the prompt!
> 
> Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_prettyvillain) for more information about my requests for Kinktober! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, reader!


End file.
